Missing Part 1 Out Of 2
by SuperGoseiBuster
Summary: During sometime off, Hiromu goes missing. How? Did Enter do this Find Out. Lack In summary. Story: Enjoy! I will put the activities in the order i liked them in for chap 2. Basically I really loved swing by choice. Also appearance of the gokaigers! The First Part Of the whole stories. Couples: HiromuxYouko MarvelousxAhim
1. Chapter 1 Card 13 Reactivating!

_Note: Enjoy! Finally a new story. Sorry for taking long, I was at Winter Camp and could not bring electronics, but I'm back and ready to write again! Few ideas came from Winter Camp. This story will be involving Hiromu x Youko. Basically, a romance story._

* * *

_**Prologue **_

It was a cold morning. No Vaglass, just peace. However, the Go-Busters had no idea Enter is still around because of card 13. Somehow, the team was able to freeze the card for a short time. But, soon it will once again function. Forgetting about that, The team including Commander Kuroki, Morishita-san and Nakamura-san travel to the USA To ride one of the Go-Busters' Private Cruises.

" This Is gonna be awesome, I call driving" A buddyroid called out.

" Nick, you driving, that will turn out very bad" A man told the buddyroid.

" Never-mind, let's get on" a girl told them.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Card 13 reactivating?!**_

Everyone was on the cruise. It was evening when the cruise was really far from the city.

Sakurada Hiromu was out on the Cruise balcony looking at the stars and thinking.

Suddenly, Usami Youko entered the balcony holding Hiromu's jacket.

" Are you alright, here is your jacket" Youko told him.

" Thanks, wanna stay out for a while" Hiromu asked in a whisper voice.

" Sure" Youko replied.

" Are you okay anyway, well the card is frozen but do you feel okay" Youko asked.

" Yep, anyway why are you out in the cold while it's close to nighttime" Hiromu asked Youko.

" Ummmm, well basically um it's really boring inside so I decided to stay out for a while" Youko replied.

" Ya sure, I think your out here for a different reason" Hiromu told her.

" No Siscon, ummm maybe" Youko replied.

* * *

_**With The Others**_

_**In The living room were Iwasaki Ryuuji, Masato Jin, J, Cheeda Nick, Gorisaki Banana and Usada Lettuce. Commander Kuroki, Morishita-san and Nakamura-san were in the staff hangout room.**_

" Huh, where did Youko go" Usada asked everyone.

" Don't know, maybe Youko-chan went to bed already" Jin told Usada.

" Sempai, it's only 8:45, lights out is at 11:30, I think she is relaxing somewhere that is only her business" Ryuuji told his sempai.

" Maybe" Jin said.

" What if she went to check on Hiromu" Jin told Ryuuji.

But Ryuuji had already left.

" Don't tell me that Ryuuji went to spy on Youko" Gorisaki told Jin.

" He will" Jin replied back.

* * *

_**Back To The Two**_

" It's getting late, you should go" Hiromu told Youko.

" Nope, plus your not my boss" Youko replied.

" Well sorry, anyway why be out here when you can hang out with the others: Hiromu told her.

" Well, I'd rather be here than stay inside" Youko replied.

" Really" Hiromu asked.

" Ummm, um um, well I-I-I really ummm".

Suddenly Ryuuji entered the balcony.

" Ryuu-san!, what are you doing here" Youko asked.

" Just want to check on you two" Ryuuji told the 2.

After that Ryuuji left.

" Anyway, do you feel cold now" Hiromu asked.

" Well, yeah, I'm now cold" Youko replied.

" Here" Hiromu said as he handed his jacket to her.

" Thanks" She replied as she was putting on the jacket.

" Wanna head back" Hiromu asked.

" Sure" Youko replied".

The two left the Balcony together in a happy mood.

* * *

_**With The Others**_

" Ryuuji, did you actually spy on the two" Gorisaki asked.

" Yep" He replied.

" I am a tree :)" J said.

" J, shut up" Jin said as he slapped J on the head.

" Anyway, you want to know what happened when I way spying on them" Ryuuji said.

" What" Usada asked.

" The two both li-"

" Shhh, the two are coming" Jin told Ryuuji.

After that Hiromu and Youko came.

" How are you guys" Youko asked.

" Fine, you guys" Jin asked.

" Toilet Paper!" J yelled as he ran out of the room.

" That J, can't he just shut up" Jin said.

" Anyway, Sempai Don't snore tonight please" Ryuuji asked his sempai.

" Um Ryuuji-san, just hit him with a frying pan to tell him to shut up" Hiromu said.

" Good idea" Ryuuji replied.

" Better have a pillow on my face to not get hurt" Jin said.

* * *

_**Nighttime.**_

It was already nighttime. Youko slept in her own room with Usada. The Staff slept in the staff hallway in separate rooms. Hiromu was in a room with Ryuuji and Jin. Their buddyroids slept in their own rooms except Usada.

" Gosh, Sempai will you shut up!, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ryuuji thought to himself. Jin was snoring this night which pissed Ryuuji off. Only Hiromu got a good night sleep. " I Could Go Next Door to Youko-chan, but she would kill me, well out of options" Ryuuji thought to himself. Ryuuji climbed of the bunk bed he shared with Hiromu to slap his sempai all awake.

Then he slapped his sempai as hard as he could.

" O-w-w-w-w, R-y-uuji, it's too early, 10 hours more" Jin mumbled awake.

" Can you shut up" Ryuuji said.

" Sorry, are you shinning red" Jin asked.

"Nope, Sempai I think ya dreaming" Ryuuji said.

" Nope, i'm not, FOR REAL!" Jin said.

" You're lying" Ryuuji said.

" Seriously, liar says what Jin said.

" What, oh gosh but are you sure" Ryuuji said.

" Look behind " Jin said.

" Okay" Ryuuji said as he turned around.

" Sempai…, one problem" Ryuuji said.

A sudden second, Youko entered in not a good mood.

" I can hear you guys" Youko said in her mad tone of voice.

" Well sorry, blame Ryuuji" Jin said.

' Hey!, and guess what" Ryuuji said.

" What" The two asked.

" Um card #…."

" Thats bad, kick him awake , NOW!" Jin said.

After that Ryuuji kicked Hiromu awake.

" I'm awake, and OWWW that hurts Ryuuji-san" Hiromu mumbled awake.

" Sorry, but we have a problem" Jin said.

" What" Hiromu asked.

" Enters back" Youko said.

" How do you know" Hiromu asked.

" Because.."

" I get it, so what do we do now" Hiromu asked.

" Find Enter" Ryuuji said.

" But, are we suppose to relax rather than do missions" Jin asked.

" But, maybe Enter will go after Hiromu rather the n waiting for us to find him" Youko said.

" That can be very true, so we need to stay alert" Ryuuji said.

"Yeah, Ryuuji-san is right, who knows what could happen" Hiromu said.

Coming in was J, Nick and Gorisaki and Usada.

" Gorisaki, I can't believe you just rick rolled me" Nick said.

" Well I thought of doing a prank and We can hear you guys" Gorisaki told them.

" Gorisaki, how do you rick roll someone and sorry but we have a problem" Ryuuji said.

" What is it" Usada asked.

" Enter is back" Jin said.

" Really, what do we do then" Nick asked.

" That's bad, there bad thing is it could take long to get the busters machines here" Gorisaki said.

" Anyway, we need to be careful or something could happen" Jin said.

Pretty soon, everyone was awake.

* * *

_**8:30 in the morning**_

" Sooooo hungry" Jin said as he complained since the food was taking too long.

" Well excuse me, but I did not even get 2 hours of sleep" Ryuuji replied as he was yawning.

" Wow Jin-san, anyway hope we have pancakes" Youko added.

After that the food cooker ( basically the chef who cooks the food for them) served them pancakes, bacon and enetron for the buddyroids.

" BACON!1" J yelled even thought he can't eat bacon.

" Yumm, this tastes good" Youko said.

After that, the gang went out to start morning routines.

_**First Activity….. Swing By Choice ( Activity done at winter camp)**_

" Looks scary" Gorisaki added while starring at the activity.

" Let's start!" Ryuuji said.

* * *

End Of Chapter 1

Leave a Review!~!~~


	2. Chapter 2 The Real Beginning

**Here Is Chap 2….. Anyway, to be honest, in Swing By Choice, only the boys feel the Wedgie. And for the french, felt like doing it.**

**Chapter 2. The Real Beginning….~~~~~~~..~~**

" Umm, It gonna be fine Gorisaki, We have to wear harnests, so don't worry" Ryuuji told his scared buddyroid.

" I'm going first!" Hiromu and Youko both said at the same time.

Then there was a quick moment of silence.

" After you" Hiromu said.

" Nope, After You" Youko replied.

" For crying out loud!, I'll go first" Ryuuji added.

* * *

To keep everyone safe, everyone wore helmets and a harnest to keep safe. Ryuuji had to put 2 safety hooks on the harnest, so when being pulled up, Ryuuji would not fall. Also, he had to hold a dark green rope and once at the top, he had to turn his head facing his left shoulder. As for everyone else. the had to pull a light green rope and pull hard to make sure Ryuuji was at the top limit.

" Okay Mr. Iwasaki, I will count to three, and you need to let go of the green rope" Told the instructor Mika.

After the countdown, ryuuji let go of the green and started swinging left and right at a fast speed.

" OWWW!, I feel a wedgie" Ryuuji yelled as he swung both left and right at a fast speed.

" How is it Ryuu-san" Youko asked him.

" Fun Youko-chan, but you may feel a wedgie" Ryuuji replied.

After 2 more minutes, Ryuuji stopped swinging and ended .

Youko brought out the ladder with a spot to stand on and Hiromu brought the light green rope.

* * *

" How was it" Hiromu asked.

" Fun, but theres a wedgie" Ryuuji replied.

Ryuuji noticed that Hiromu looked worried for some reason.

" I'm next" Youko added.

" Stay safe" Hiromu told Youko.

" Thanks, you don't need to worry about me, I'm not a child anymore" Youko replied.

" Ok, Sorry" Hiromu added.

After that everyone had a turn on the swing by choice and moved on to the next activity.

" The next activity is Zipline" Usada said while looking at the schedule for the day.

* * *

_**Somewhere In The USA**_

" Go-Busters, Attention, je viens ( Look Out I'm Coming)" A mysterious voice said while having tea at a restaurant in New York.

* * *

_**On The Cruise**_

" Mou, for once I wanna be first " Youko complained to her buddyroid.

" Well fine, here a snack" Usada replied

" Arigatō Usada" Youko replied.

The day got more interesting after doing low ropes, bouldering and Cross Country Skiing!

After that everyone went swimming before dinner.

" So far, No Enter being seen" Jin said.

" Where's Youko-chan" Ryuuji asked.

" Not sure" Hiromu replied.

* * *

Youko was siting in the change rooms writing in her yellow diary. " Today was Such a Nice day, I wish this could always happen" Youko wrote in her diary. Before closing the book, she checked the first page of her diary. She saw a heart and looked at the writing.

" Even thought he is a Siscon, He is after all my song or my crush" Youko read from the first page.

This just made her blush. She could not believe that the first page she wrote in her diary was still there after throwing it away. She quickly checked the book to see that the page she had gotten rid of was a page with writing that was needed. Youko quickly put her diary away and went to swim.

" What took you long" Jin asked.

" Just nothing" Youko replied.

" Really" Ryuuji asked.

" Really Ryuu-san: Youko replied.

After swimming, everyone got changed and left for supper.

" Me+Bacon+ Nuts = Toilet Paper" J said.

" Is something wrong with him" Nick asked Jin.

" Not Sure" Jin replied.

* * *

" Maybe since were on vacation, he's acting as crazy as can be" Gorisaki added.

" Anyway. I will rick roll you on April fools day" Nick added.

" Um, can we change the subject, anyway what if Enter is really coming after us" Youko added.

" Maybe" Jin said.

" Okay, but I was just asking." Youko replied.

" It's okay Youko-chan" Ryuuji added.

* * *

_**Again In The USA**_

_**" **_Plan is going as planned" Came another voice.

" Perfect, Tres Bien" came another voice.

" All starts tonight" Came the other voice.

" Are you sure that will get him to our side" Came the other voice.

" It will, Ma Puce" Came the other voice.

* * *

_**On The Cruise at Nightime.**_

" Hey, We have been talking for a while and where even is Hiromu" Youko asked.

" He was with us all along, how do you think he went missing" Ryuuji replied.

" Maybe he went somewhere, Ryuuji call him with your Morphin Brace" Jin added.

* * *

_**Call Mode**_

" Hey Hiromu, hurry up, we have been waiting" Ryuuji said.

But No Response came, just quiet, until…

" Ca Va" came from Ryuuji's Morphin Brace.

Before saying another word, The call was off.

" What was that" Youko asked.

" That sounded like.."

" Enter!" Everyone said.

* * *

" So, Enter was after Hiromu after all" Jin added.

" So what do we do now" Gorisaki asked.

" I'll ask Morishita-san to track the brace while you guys search for Hiromu on the cruise" Ryuuji replied.

" Okay" came the response from everyone.

" Hi Ryuuji-san, need anything" Asked Morishita-san.

" Yep, can you track Hiromu's Morphin Brace" Ryuuji replied.

" Okay, sure" Morishita-san said.

* * *

_**End Of Chapter 2**_

_**Wait For Chapter 3**_

_**On The Search**_

_**Alis**_


	3. Chapter 3 On The Search

_**Hers is Chapter 3. Now we are getting into the main parts of the story! Enjoy~~~~~~~**_

_**Chapter 3 On The Search**_

Time went really fast as everyone searched and looked everywhere for Hiromu.

" Oh where could he be" Youko wondered.

" Have you found him yet" Jin asked.

" Nope, he's nowhere" Youko replied.

_**With Ryuuji and Morishita-san**_

" Ryuuji-san, the last time the brace was around was by New York" Morishita-san told Ryuuji.

" Could the Brace now be in Subdimension" Ryuuji asked.

" Let me check…, wait yeah it is" Morishita-san replied.

_**Call Mode**_

" This Is Ryuuji, We Think Hiromu is in the Subdimension" Ryuuji said.

" Okay, should we head there now" Youko asked.

" Now is perfect" Jin added.

" Sure" Ryuuji added.

Coming in was Nakamura-san.

" Nakamura-san, can all of the buster machines be sent out here" Ryuuji asked.

" Yeah, i'll ask the staff back if they can send out the buster machines" Nakamura-san replied.

" Thanks" Ryuuji replied.

" Don't you think you need our help" came a voice.

" Gokaigers!" The team yelled.

" Sure, Why not, it's been a while" Ryuuji added.

" Thanks" Marvelous said.

" By the way, where is Hiromu" Joe asked.

" He went missing, And turns out he is in the Subdimension" Youko added.

" Yosh, let's go!" Marvelous added.

_**In The Subdimension…..**_

" Told ya it would work" came the voice.

" What do you even what Enter" Asked Hiromu.

" Something" Enter replied.

" Like What" Hiromu asked.

_**On The Cruise.**_

" Okay, The Buster Machines are all ready to go" Nakamura-san said.

" Thanks" Jin replied.

" So how are we gonna get there" Gai asked.

" Luckily, the cruise has its own transporter which can take you guys to the subdimension" Morishita-san added.

" Okay can we go now" Don asked.

" Sure, the transporter is ready to go" Nakamura-san replied.

_**In The Subdimension**_

" Coming huh, well everything is about to change" Enter said.

_**Outside where Enter was**_

" The place hasn't changed its self" Youko said.

" Yeah" Ryuuji replied.

" So where do we start" Joe asked.

" First we find where Hiromu even is" Jin replied.

" How Are We Gonna Pull that stunt up?" Marvelous asked.

" Don't Know" Jin replied.

As The boys fought, the only thing on Youko's mind was that first page in her diary.

" Um Youko-san, are you okay" Ahim asked.

" Yeah, komen" Youko replied.

" For What, You didn't do anything Youko" Luka added.

Suddenly, Youko started running away from everyone and headed for Jin's Marker Base.

" Wait Youko-san" Ahim yelled as she left with Luka to find Youko.

" Where did the girls go" Don asked.

" Don't know" Gai replied.

" I think they headed for my marker base" Jin added.

" Then let's go" Marvelous added.

_**At Jin's Marker Base**_

Once Luka and Ahim arrived at the marker base, all that could have been found was computers, and of course the place that used to hold Jin's real self.

" I don't think we will Youko-san in a place like this" Ahim said.

" Yeah, but why do you think she left Luka asked.

" I really don't know" Ahim replied.

" Yeah, bu…. AHHHHHHHHHHH"

_**With Youko**_

Youko was at Jin's Marker base, but hiding so that Luka and Ahim would not find her that quickly. However she never knew that the two were in trouble.

" I thought I heard Enter saying Over here go-busters and gokaiger" Youko thought to herself.

As Youko quietly snuck out of her hiding spot, she ran out of the marker base and realized Enter was standing there.

" Enter!" Youko yelled quietly so that no one would hear her.

" Oh la la, ca va Yellow Buster" Enter replied.

" I know you have Hiromu" Youko added.

" Oui, but i'm not telling you where he is" Enter replied.

" Then if I win the fight, you better tell me" Youko added.

_**With The Boys.**_

" Gosh, I feel like we have been going in circles" Marvelous said.

" Hey Marvelous, Over Here" Yelled a voice.

" Does That sound like…. Ahim And Luka" Joe told Marvelous.

The boys rushed to Ahim and Luka and noticed the two were both hurt.

" Who even did this to you guys" Jin asked.

" Was it Enter" Gai asked.

" Not sure, it was a guy but he never said his name" Ahim replied.

" Huh, but if it's not Enter, than who did this" Ryuuji wondered.

" Anyway we need to find Youko-chan, maybe she bumped into this person too" Jin added.

" Yeah, but where is even Youko" Don asked.

_**Suddenly**_

A ring came from Ryuuji's Morphin Brace.

_**Call Mode**_

" Youko, are you okay" Ryuuji asked.

" Yeah, but hurry here, Now!" Youko replied.

" Okay" Ryuuji replied.

_**With Youko**_

"Wanna See My Surprise" Enter asked.

" Why" Youko asked.

" Here look over there" Enter said.

" Okay and No Way!" Youko said.

A The Gokaigers and the rest of the busters arrived, they were shocked to see the surprise.

" Its Him" Ahim said.

" Hey, We want some revenge" Luka yelled.

" Sure, but she fights interesting, Hey I wanna challenge you" said the voice.

" Hey I think that voice sounds familiar" Youko said.

" Wait, then is that…"

"Yes it is" Enter said.

_**End Of Chapter 3**_

_**Thanks For Reading!**_

_**Review And Sorry For Taking Long**_


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Vaglass' New Member

_**Enjoy, Note The Chapter Start To get more violent and Sad.**_

_**Chapter 4 Meet Vaglass' New Member**_

" Go Busters And Gokaiger, don't you realize that this person is actually Red Buster" Enter Said.

" Eh, but that looks nothin like him" Marvelous replied.

" Bacon Strips is better than a rainbow" J added.

" Why is he acting stupid right now" Joe asked.

Beats me, anyway what did you do to him" Jin replied.

" No Way!, but why Hiromu and not someone else" Youko asked.

" Remember, he has my trump card" Enter replied.

" Anyway, We want our revenge on him, he beat us so we want revenge" Luka yelled.

" Luka-san, hold your anger, anyway for sure were gonna bring Hiromu-san back" Ahim added.

" Don't think so" Enter Replied.

" Anyway, this is your last time around here" Enter added as he showed the two sentais a time machine.

" How the heck did you get a time machine" Gai asked.

" Magic" Enter replied.

" Liar" Luka yelled.

With a press of a button, the gokaiger and go-busters disappeared from sight.

_**With Ryuuji, Luka And Usada.**_

Ryuuji, Luka and Usada landed in the Edo ara 1774.

" Ahh, this is the Edo ara" Usada told the two.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna survive" Luka asked.

_**With Marvelous, Don and J.**_

As for Marvelous, Don and J, they landed in The USA.

" Where Are We Marvelous" Don asked.

" How am I suppose to know" Marvelous replied.

" Where in the USA" J added.

" What the heck is the USA" Marvelous asked.

" And what are these people saying" Don asked.

_**With Ahim, Joe, Jin and Gorisaki**_

Ahim, Jin and Gorisaki arrived back on the cruise safe and sound.

" Were back on the cruise, but how can we get back to the subdimension" Gorisaki asked.

" But does the cruise even have pink walls" Joe asked.

" Nope, the wall are a tan or silver" Jin replied.

" So this is a imaginary Cruise" Ahim asked.

" Basically, yeah" Jin replied.

_**With Gai, Youko And Nick**_

Gai, Youko and Nick ended up back in the real subdimension.

" Huh, were in the same spot" Gai said.

" Yeah, but why" Nick asked.

" Great, so its just the three of the remaining to defeat" Enter said.

" Yeah, but anyway, let's go" Youko added.

" I'll try contact the others, okay" Nick asked.

" Sure" Gai replied.

" Gokai Change" Gai yelled.

_**Gokaiger.**_

_**It's Morphin Time.**_

" Let's Morphin" Youko yelled.

" Enter, everything you did will soon be over, just watch us bring back Hiromu" Yellow Buster Told Enter.

" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah like I care" Enter replied.

" Looks like this will turn out well" Hiromu told them.

" Yeah, but were gonna get you back" Youko replied.

" Okay, let's do this Youko" Gai told her.

" Sure, Let's Go!" Youko replied.

_**Edo Ara**_

" I'm so bored, come on Ryuuji, can you contact the others" Luka asked.

" Wait, i'm trying my best" Ryuuji replied.

" And how are we gonna blend in" Usada asked.

" Not sure" Ryuuji replied.

"Eh, but everyone starring at us" Luka added.

" Just hurry to a rack of clothes and bring them here so we can blend in" Ryuuji added.

" Roger Rabbit" Usada replied.

" Wait, is that a letter stuck on your back" Luka asked as she picked up the note.

It Read

_**To return back to the real time, you need to find a door with a Vaglass sign, Enter it and You will be back in the Subdimension.**_

_**Good Luck**_

_**Enter.**_

" No need to call the others, just find the door" Luka said.

" Yeah, I hope they have the letter too" Ryuuji replied.

_**USA**_

" I'm hungry, can we eat now" Marvelous asked.

" Wait, but we don't know what the heck is even in this USA" Don replied.

" They don't Even have enetron" J added.

" Doc, whats that on your back, looks like a letter" Marvelous told Don as he took out the letter.

It said

_**To return back to the real time, you need to find a door with a Vaglass sign, Enter it and You will be back in the Subdimension.**_

_**Good Luck**_

_**Enter.**_

"Finally, but wheres the door" J asked.

" Beats me" Marvelous replied.

" Let's look around" Don added.

_**Fake Cruise**_

" Gorisaki, is that a note on your back" Jin asked as he pulled of the note stuck on Gorisaki's back.

The note read

_**To return back to the real time, you need to find a door with a Vaglass sign, Enter it and You will be back in the Subdimension.**_

_**Good Luck**_

_**Enter.**_

" But where even is the door" Joe asked.

" Its got to be around here" Ahim replied.

" But the cruise has so many doors" Gorisaki added.

" Let's split me and Gorisaki will check left, while You and Ahim will check right" Jin told the three.

" Sure, I agree" Ahim added.

_**Subdimension**_

" Mou, all our attacks are not doing anything" Youko said.

" Does he have super powers" Gai asked.

" Yeah, but not these ones" Youko added.

" Guys sorry, but I can't contact the others" Nick added.

" It's okay" Gai replied.

" Anyway, we have to try with the three of us to bring Hiromu back" Youko added.

"Yeah, we have to put allot of effort into this fight right Youko and Nick" Gai added.

" Yeah" Youko replied.

" Okay" Nick replied.

" Are you gonna fight or leave" Enter asked.

" Fight of course" Youko replied.

" Hmm Youko, that sounds familiar" Hiromu wondered.


	5. Chapter 5 Returning Back

_**Enjoy~!**_

_**Names For The Next Chapter ( Spoilers!)**_

_**Chapter 6 , Unforgivable**_

_**Chapter 7, Return Back**_

_**Chapter 8, My Pace, My Way**_

_**Chapter 9, Find Youko**_

_**Chapter 10, Why We Fight**_

_**Chapter 11, Memories Part 1 **_

_**Chapter 12, Memories Part 2**_

_**Chapter 13, Bringing Back Hiromu Part 1**_

_**Chapter 14, Bringing Back Hiromu Part 2**_

_**Chapter 15, Revenge.**_

_**Chapter 16, Sacrifice**_

_**Chapter 17 I'm Sorry**_

_**Chapter 18 A Team Forever**_

_**Chapter 19 Let's Finish This Part 1**_

_**Chapter 20 Let's Finish This Part 2**_

_**Chapter 21, Confession**_

_**Bonus Chapter 22, Planning Part 1**_

_**Bonus Chapter 23, Planning Part 2**_

_**Bonus Chapter 24 Wedding**_

_**Bonus Chapter 25 Ending**_

_**Preview Chapter 26 Missing Part 2 **_

_**Then Onto The Second Half And Last Part Of Missing**_

_**Chapter 5, Returning Back To The Subdimension.**_

_**Edo Ara**_

"We have been looking all over the place for nearly forever" Luka complained.

" Don't worry, I Think I found the door" Usada replied.

" And WHERE CAN IT BE!" Luka asked in a loud tone.

" There" Usada replied.

" Sorry Usada, but where even is the door" Ryuuji asked.

" Great thanks Gokai Yellow, People are starring at us" Usada added.

" I have a name, its Luka, got it" Luka replied.

" Yeah, Anyway Follow me to the door" Usada replied.

After taking a 20 min walk, what was in front of the three was the door back to the Subdimension.

" Finally, thanks rabbit" Luka told Usada.

" I have a name too, its Usada" Usada replied.

" Just enter the door Ryuuji added.

After taking that conversation, the three entered the door to the Subdimension.

_**USA 2012**_

" So hungry" Marvelous complained.

" Yeah, but let's find that dumb door and leave this world" Don replied.

"Hey Mom, why are those boys dressed as pirates with a robot" A child asked her mom in the background.

" Maybe they are in a show but they're lost" the mom replied.

" What the heck where they saying" J asked.

" Beats Me" Marvelous replied.

" Look, its the door" Don added.

" Good job Doc, now to the door and let's be showy: Marvelous added.

" Wait, it's blocked by people" J added.

" Then let's hurry and leave" Don added.

The three tried to sneak in the area where everyone wondered what was a door doing there.

" Excuse me, but we need to enter the door" J told the people as the three entered the door to the Subdimension.

" Talking Robot, And What did it say" Children asked as the door disappeared from the people's sight.

_**Fake Cruise**_

" Joe-san, found the door" Ahim asked.

" Nope, did you" Joe asked.

" Same" Ahim replied.

Soon After, the two meet up with Jin and Gorisaki who also didn't find the door.

" How in the world are we gonna find the door" Gorisaki asked.

" huh, whats with the door behind you Gorisaki" Jin asked.

Gorisaki left the spot and found out thats the door back.

" Finally, let's go" Joe added.

_**End Of Chapter 5**_


	6. Chapter 6 Unforgivable

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 6 Unforgivable**_

_**The Subdimension.**_

The Fight turned out hard as Youko and Gai struggled to bring back Hiromu.

" Mou, when will they be back" Youko asked.

" Don't know, but somehow, even if we use our full strength, we still can't a hit on him" Gai replied.

" Hmm, this is turning out better than I expected" Enter added.

" So, even though are full strength isn't enough, we will always climb up with more power" Youko replied.

" Okay, now she really sounds familiar, but I juts don't know who she really is, and how does she know me" Hiromu wondered.

" Hey, you gonna continue or not" Gai asked.

" Yeah, what do you expect" Hiromu replied.

" Hey, what about us" Called a voice.

" It can't be" Enter added.

" Luka-san, Welcome back!" Gai yelled in joy.

" Thanks for the dramatic hello, anyway right now I feel like fighting right now!" Luka replied.

" Luka-san, again calm down, we can get our revenge once in a while" Ahim replied.

" Anyway, how can we lay a hit on Hiromu without hurting him" Marvels asked.

" Beats Me" Joe replied.

" We have done our best, but still we can't get a hit on him" Youko added.

" Basically, we need to plan before attacking" Jin asked.

" Yep" Gai replied.

" But this time, were really gonna have a complicated time doing this" Don added.

Suddenly, a barrier came around the gokaigers trapping them in a clear sphere.

" Hey let us out" Luka yelled.

" Who even did that" Ryuuji asked.

" You guys are awfully dumb, don't you realize" Enter told the Go-busters and Gokaigers.

" Realize what" Jin asked.

" I have control of Red buster and his mind, so I can make him do something that he doesn't wanna do" Enter replied.

" So thats how he was able to trap us in this sphere" Ahim added.

" Thats Unfair, just let US OUT!" Luka yelled.

" Yeah, I'm Hungry" Marvelous added.

" Marvelous, not the right time" Joe added.

" Anyway, the answer is no and you can't make me" Enter replied.

Suddenly after that a call form Morishita-san came.

" Everyone, I know how Hiromu is able to do this" Morishita-san told the 2 sentais.

" How" Usada asked.

" Simple, he uses his physical and metal energy to do this, but the more he does it, the less energy he has" Morishita-san replied. as he ended the call.

" That's possible" Nick asked.

" I guess, but however, it puts us at a disadvantage" Ryuuji added.

" Then, we have to think wisely before attacking" Gorisaki asked.

" Basically, yeah" Jin added.

" Hey Youko-chan, are you okay" Ryuuji asked.

" But, I have a plan that will truly work" Youko wondered in her head.

" Youko-chan?" Ryuuji asked.

" Yeah, i'm fine". Youko replied.

" Are you sure" Jin asked.

" Yeah" Youko replied.

" So you gonna continue this fight" Enter asked.

" Yeah, You bet on it" Usada replied.

" Hmm, now I think I kinda remember her, its You-"

" Hey are you even focusing" Enter asked.

" Yeah, I'm Focusing!" Hiromu replied.

" Are you even forgetting about us" Gai asked.

" No, but how can we even get you out" Youko asked.

" Beats Me" Marvelous replied.

" Enter, for sure were gonna win and bring back Hiromu" Ryuuji added.

" I'd love to see you do that" Enter replied.

" I'm starting to get confused, which side am I even fighting for" Hiromu wondered.

" Hey, are you gonna attack or what" Luka asked.

" Luka-san, don't you realize that even though he's on Enter's side, everyone is still really scared if we hurt Hiromu-san" Ahim replied.

" Oh, but I really still want my revenge" Luka added.

" Ryuu-san, should we even focus more on bringing back Hiromu" Youko asked.

" Yeah, but this still is gonna be super hard" Ryuuji replied.

" Still waiting" Hiromu added.

" Times up, I'll do it my way for now" Youko replied as she went to fight.

" Youko-chan, Wait!" Jin added as he pulled Youko as hard as he could.

" What Jin-san" Youko asked.

" Think Before You Charge" Jin added.

" What does that mean" Youko asked.

" He mean, don't charge right away" Ryuuji added.

" Hmm, I can't stop thinking about her" Hiromu wondered.

_**End Of Chapter 6**_

_**Enjoy And Review**_


	7. Chapter 7 Returning Back

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 7, Returning Back**_

" Mou, just let me fight my way" Youko said.

" Youko-chan, something bad could go wrong if you don't think" Ryuuji replied.

Ryuuji-san is right, we should head back" Gai added.

" I'll go with the gokaigers to the galleon, while you guys head to the buster machines and power up the portal" Ryuuji added as everyone ran back to the galleon and the buster machines.

After that, the portal powered up and the sentais returned back to the cruise.

" Tch, let's return back to the USA" Enter said.

" K" Hiromu replied and the two left for the USA.

_**Cruise**_

" How can we even break this open" Gorisaki asked.

" Beats Me" Marvelous replied.

" You really need to get a new phrase" Joe replied.

" Anyway, we need to plan what were gonna do and now" Ryuuji added.

" But how in the world can be bring back Hiromu without hurting him" Gai asked.

" Now thats something that takes time to plan" Jin added.

" Yeah, but time slipping and we need to plan more fast" Ahim added.

" Yeah, and we need to correctly plan so that we have no problem bringing back Hiromu" Gai added.

" Huh, where is Youko-chan" Ryuuji asked.

" Not really sure" Gorisaki replied.

_**With Youko**_

" Thanks Nakamura-san, Please don't tell anyone" Youko asked.

" Sure, good luck Youko-chan And Usada" Nakamura-san replied.

" Youko, how can we avoid leaving without anyone seeing us" Usada asked.

" Were leaving tonight, so it's no big deal" Youko replied.

" Enetan is all ready, so stay safe tonight" Nakamura-san added.

_**With Everyone**_

" Maybe we should use our memories to bring him back" Jin asked.

" It may work, but remember Enter has the power to force him to not remember" Marvelous added.

" I forgot about that part" Don added.

" Then what else" Ryuuji asked.

" Anyway, how can we get out of this sphere" Luka asked.

" Now that, I'm not sure" Nick replied.

" Then maybe try hit it from outside" Gai asked.

" Okay" Jin added.

" Nothing happened" Joe added.

" So basically, we need to do something else" Ahim added.

After that Youko arrived with Usada in a regular happy mood.

" You really seem relaxed now" Gai asked.

" Yeah, but what are you guys doing" Youko asked.

" Planning" Luka replied.

" Oh, but anyway, where do you think Enter is heading next" Youko asked.

" I bet he's in the USA" Usada replied.

" Yeah, but still we are really at a disadvantage" Marvelous added.

" Yeah, if the rest of you guys are trapped in another sphere, then its hopeless and we won't be able to bring back Hiromu" Joe added.

" Mou, we can't figure out a perfect plan" Luka complained.

" This time, complaining won't help us figure out a plan" Marvelous added.

" Then how can we figure out a plan then" Ahim asked.

" Mou, what does it take to make a plan" Luka again asked.

" Maybe it takes mind and courage to make a plan" Gorisaki added.

" Anyway, tomorrow we need to complete the plan" Jin added.

_**Nighttime**_

Youko had finally finished packing a whole bag of sweets while Usada waited for her to finish.

" Done" Usada whispered

" Yep, just adding my diary" Youko whispered back.

Quietly, Usada and Youko walked down the cruise hallway to the buster machines and to find FS-0O.

" Thanks for waiting Enetan" Youko told Enetan.

"No problem, now let's go" Enetan replied.

Luckily, no one heard FS-0O be launched out of the cruise.

" Komen, but I'm gonna fight, my way that is: Youko thought to herself.

_**End Of Chapter 7**_


End file.
